


Blessed by a curse

by CherryPie0



Series: Kinktober 2019 [26]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Feelings, Frottage, Intersex Loki (Marvel), M/M, Pre-Thor (2011), Sex Pollen, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-23 20:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21326110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPie0/pseuds/CherryPie0
Summary: Day 27 - Sex PollenWhen Thor gets cursed by a witch after trying to steal one of her spell books for his brother, Loki thinks it's only fair that he stays with him during the night to make sure he's okay.Besides, the curse is about Thor's deepest desires and that has obviously nothing to do with him,right?
Relationships: Loki/Thor, Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: Kinktober 2019 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1502327
Comments: 21
Kudos: 520





	Blessed by a curse

Loki keeps his eyes on Thor as they walk back to the camp, trying to notice if something is different, looking for anything suspicious. So far, Thor seems completely normal, still laughing and bragging about how he fooled the witch and managed to take her spell book, talking about the curse as if it's nothing but a joke. And truth be told, Loki isn't sure if she's an actual witch - even though she was dressed like one, as Thor very _helpfully_ pointed out.

Either way, Loki can't help but wonder what would happen, were the curse real. The witch spoke about _deepest desires_, about Thor becoming unable to control his urges, his lust, unable to resist to the person he desires the most.

He actually remembers reading about a curse like that: how it causes the person to lose their inhibitions completely and drives them crazy with lust until they can’t do nothing but give in. It's said that the effectiveness and intensity of the spell depends on the cursed person's initial feelings; the greatest the desire, the more it affects them. The book he had read even mentioned a few cases of people actually dying after not being able to get with their loved one or being rejected by them.

At least the latter is something Thor does not have to fear. No one would be foolish enough to reject Asgard’s golden prince.

But _who_ is Thor's deepest desire? He never seems to be actually interested in any of the maidens he takes to bed, always moving to the next one before a week passes. Sif, maybe? His brother has always been quite fond of her, even though most of the time it seems to be respect for a fellow warrior rather than affection.

Loki hopes the witch is a fraud; he doesn't think he wants to know who the special person in Thor's life is.

He heads to their shared tent the moment they reach the camp, and immediately changes to his nightclothes; all these thoughts have completely ruined his mood, he has no desire to listen to his brother's friends any longer than he has to. He only barely tolerates them when he’s in good spirits.

He slips between the furs and finds an almost comfortable position - it’s nothing like his bed at the palace, but it’ll do -, not really expecting Thor to follow him instead of staying outside with his friends to be obnoxious and loud.

Loki doesn't say anything as Thor steps inside. He curiously watches what his brother is doing, frowning when Thor starts gathering his things.

"What are you doing?" He asks, his lips twitching up in amusement despite himself when Thor jumps in surprise, probably thinking that Loki was already asleep.

"I, uh, I actually thought that maybe I should go sleep elsewhere for tonight, in case the curse is actually real," Thor explains and Loki feels his heart clench painfully in his chest when he understands.

"Oh. So- so that you're closer to the person you..." he trails off, swallowing with difficulty past the lump in his throat.

"No no, I simply- I don't want to be a bother to you, brother. It's my problem, you don't have to deal with this."

"Nonsense. Stay here and we'll see what we can do, if the curse proves to be real. You're not a threat to me, either way," Loki insists - _why must he always be the reasonable one!_ \- and Thor's face turns a bit sad, his expression unreadable.

"You don't know that."

Loki huffs and rolls his eyes, fixing Thor with a glare. "Besides, this is my fault. You wanted to take the book for me. I'd feel better if you were here, so I could make sure you're alright."

This seems to finally convince Thor who finally nods and puts his things back to their place, before starting to remove his armor. Then he lies on his side of the furs, letting out a deep sigh.

"Hey, we don't even know if anything will actually happen. You needn't worry," Loki says reassuringly even though he knows that if the witch had cursed him, he probably would have had ten panic attacks by now and his mind would have been refusing to stop spiraling. Then again, Thor's deepest desire has nothing to do with his own brother, so why should he panic?

"I know I know. But I still fear that it might not be just a joke," Thor says, not sounding as carefree as he was earlier with his friends. Strangely, it causes warmth to curl in Loki's stomach, knowing that his brother trusts him the most, allowing only Loki to see him like this. And it also makes him feel even more guilt, knowing that this happening because of him and at the same time the main reason he doesn't want the curse to be real is completely selfish. He really doesn't deserve Thor's love and trust.

"Maybe- maybe you should go to her, then," he says, the words feeling like acid on his tongue.

Thor turns to lie on his side, looking at him with a confused frown. "Her? The witch?"

Loki rolls his eyes, a fond smile tugging at the corners of his lips; his brother can be really slow sometimes. "To the one you desire the most."

"Oh," Thor says and lets out an ugly laugh, nothing like his joyous ones Loki is used to. "No, he- he doesn't love me in such a way."

_He_

Loki hadn't actually considered this option. Who is the man that his brother doesn't simply desires, but _loves_?

"Does he not like men?" He asks, genuinely curious to see why someone would reject Thor.

"I don't really know. But even if he did, it's more complicated than that."

"Oh! Is he married then?"

That at least elicits a surprised, genuine laugh from Thor and Loki can't help smiling, shifting a bit closer to his brother under the furs.

"No, Loki. That's not the problem, either. Leave it, there's no point in talking about it," he says, his expression turning serious and sad again.

Loki nods, deciding to respect Thor's wish. He knows how it is to not be loved back, after all.

"Thor. I'm really sorry, I hope you know that. I shouldn't have asked you to get me the book. I didn’t expect that something like this would happen," he says quietly, blinking back a few tears; he hates that his brother has to go through this because of him. Even if nothing happens, Thor will still have spent hours worrying about it.

"I _wanted_ to take that book for you, Loki, you didn't force me. It's not your fault," Thor says reassuringly as if Loki is the one that needs to be comforted right now.

They're silent for a while and Loki tries to convince himself that everything is fine, his attention being drawn by the movement beside him. He frowns when he sees Thor pushing the covers away, lying only in his underclothes, even though it's a quite chilly night and the tent doesn't do much to protect them from the cold.

"Are you okay?" He asks, afraid of the answer.

Thor nods, a frustrated sigh leaving his mouth. "Yeah, I, uh, I don't know. I feel restless- is it me or is it really hot in here?"

"_Definitely_ you. My hands are freezing."

"Really? Come here," Thor says and Loki can’t help but obey, shuffling under the furs until there are only a few inches of free space between them. Thor reaches for his hands, taking them in his own to warm them, like what he used to do when they were children and Loki was cold.

"Norns, your hands really are freezing," Thor says, sounding delighted for some reason. Before Loki knows it Thor guides his hands to his face, his cheeks feeling like they're burning under Loki's palms; this can't be normal.

Thor sighs in relief and nuzzles his palm and Loki's frown deepens when his brother starts dragging gently his nose to the inside of his wrist, slowly going higher across Loki's forearm, making shivers rise over Loki's skin.

"Thor?" He sounds breathless, his voice almost trembling.

Thor meets his gaze and two seconds later he's pulling away, jumping back, away from Loki, as if he's been punched.

"I- I don't... Apologies, brother. We should go to sleep," Thor tells him and makes a fruitless attempt to smile but it ends up looking more like a grimace.

They bid one another goodnight and shuffle away from each other, both of them moving on their sides. The tent isn't even that big and yet Loki has never felt farther away from his brother than he does right now; he's with him and he wants to help but obviously can't, and at the same time he would rather be anywhere but here.

He doesn't want to be reminded of the fact that Thor will never see him the way Loki does.

He thinks he's too anxious - a bit heartbroken, too, maybe - to actually sleep right now but eventually he manages to fall asleep.

Loki feels something warm being wrapped around him and he hums pleased in his sleep, snuggling back to the wonderful heat. He frowns when said something starts moving, subtly but still enough for Loki to feel it. He groans quietly and croaks his eyes open, blinking a few times as he looks at nothing but darkness.

His mind begins to function again slowly; he remembers going to the woods with his brother and his friends, then the book, the witch, the cu-

_The curse!_ Right!

He tries to move but someone is holding him tight and Loki's eyes widen in shock when he realizes that the person behind him is aroused, and he’s actually able to feel their erection as they grind against his ass.

He tries not to panic as he cranes his neck to see who it is, a surprised gasp escaping him when he sees his brother's familiar face. Thor seems to be still asleep, even though his cock is very much awake. Is he dreaming of the man he was talking about earlier? Thinking that it's him he's touching right now instead of his little brother?

Thor lets out a deep grunt right against his ear and Loki slams his hand over his mouth to muffle the whine that was about to come, his whole body shivering at the sound. He can feel his cunt already soaking wet, apparently not only Thor's body being able to react to such things while he's asleep.

Fuck. He really needs to wake Thor up right _now_, even if it actually feels amazing- even if it's the closest Loki will ever get to have Thor in such a way. He can't do this to Thor, not when he's so vulnerable; even Loki isn't that selfish.

"Thor," he says and tries to move away, but Thor's body chases him, pressing closer to him no matter how hard Loki tries to put some space between them, even in his sleep still easily overpowering Loki.

He can't do this to Thor; he _can't_. Loki knows him well enough to know that his brother will hate himself for doing this when he wakes up. He can't let it go any further.

"Thor. Thor, _please_, wake up, brother," Loki says again, louder this time but Thor only hums and nuzzles his neck, taking a deep inhale.

"_Thor!_ You need to wake up, damn you!" Loki all but yells now, his voice shaking, feeling his own self-control slipping away.

Thor's arms tighten around him and he rocks his hips faster, pressing more firmly against Loki's ass. Loki can feel his brother's hard cock through the thin material of their nightclothes, his breath catching in his throat at how long and thick it feels, like everything he has ever imagined and more.

He's only been intimate with others a few times before but he's sure that he's never been this aroused. He feels almost dizzy, breathless, his cunt aching to be filled. He brings his hand between his legs and presses his fingers to his entrance but doesn't let them slip inside.

"Thor, _please_," he tries again, even though this time he's not sure if he's begging him to stop or to continue.

"Loki," Thor sighs, his lips brushing over the skin of Loki's neck as he speaks. "You smell so good, brother."

Loki lets out a weak, little whimper and squeezes his eyes shut, trying to control his breathing.

_What kind of sick dream is Thor having?_

The curse must be affecting his mind, his dreams. It doesn't make sense, otherwise!

He feels Thor tense behind him, his hold around Loki tightening, and his hips suddenly stop moving, a loud groan leaving his mouth. Loki is confused for all but a moment before he realizes that Thor just came- _his brother just spilled after grinding against him_.

He breathes heavily and wills himself to calm down, hating himself for being so aroused, for not wanting this to end, for feeling almost _proud_ that his brother found pleasure in his body.

His eyes widen when Thor makes a mumbling sound, his body tensing in a way that tells Loki his brother is probably waking up-

"Loki?" Thor's voice is even deeper than before, rougher from sleep- and maybe from his orgasm, too.

Loki stays still and doesn't reply, contemplating on whether he should pretend to be sleeping or not. He has no idea how to handle this. He doesn't want Thor to freak out.

He barely breathes as Thor shifts away, shivering as the warmth around him disappears the farther Thor moves.

"Oh God. _Nonono_-"

Loki can hear the panic in Thor's voice and he feels guilty for leaving Thor to deal alone with all of this. Before he can think about it and decide against it, he turns around, determined to do anything he can do to help.

"Thor, shh, it's fine-"

"_Loki._ Brother, I'm sorry, I’m so sorry. I- I’ll understand if you can never forgive me but I'm truly sorry, Loki. I- I didn't know what I was doing."

Loki's heart breaks at Thor's words; because his brother truly feels guilty, because he would never want to do something like this with Loki if he knew what he was doing, because it'll never happen again.

He's not sure what exactly to say. Is she supposed to be angry? Surprised? Appalled? He doesn't know and he obviously can't be honest; he can't say he enjoyed it and he can definitely not ask for more.

"Is it the curse? Did it begin?" He asks instead, hoping that Thor can see he's not mad at him.

Thor nods helplessly, a pleading expression on his flushed face; he's sweating, looking like he's burning with fiver. "I'm so sorry, brother. I didn't mean to-"

"_Thor._ It- it's fine. That's not of importance right now. Where does that man you talked about live? We'll go there and I- I'll talk to him, I'm sure he'll understand that you're suffering."

Thor shakes his head, squeezing his eyes closed and grimacing like he's in pain. "No, Loki. _You_ don't understand. I'm sorry. You- you should leave, go far away from me."

"Thor, are you listening to me? I told you it's _fine_!" He insists, more desperate now; he can see that Thor is struggling, the curse slowly taking a hold of him. He doesn't understand why his brother refuses to give this a chance, so convinced that the man he desires will reject him. "Now let me help you. You did nothing wrong; you didn't even know what you were doing."

"I did- I _did_ know, Loki. Yes, I was asleep but I wanted it to be you. Don't you see, brother?" Thor says and Loki can only stare at him, blinking a few times, almost expecting Thor to disappear from in front of him and all this to be just another dream. "It is you who I desire the most, Loki. It's always been."

"Thor," he gasps breathlessly, feeling his eyes well with tears, desperately searching his brother's stupid handsome face for any signs that he is jesting.

"Don't hate me. Just, _please_ don't hate me," Thor pleads and he moves farther away, ready to get up and leave, apparently completely oblivious to the actual reason for Loki's meltdown.

Loki lets out a sound between a laugh and a sob and grabs his brother by the wrist before he manages to get up. "You big oaf!! _You fool!!!_" He says, now actually laughing, and crashes their lips together before Thor can reply.

Thor makes a gasping sound against his mouth but returns the kiss immediately, his hands finding their way to Loki's hips, gripping him tight and drawing him closer. Loki all but melts into his brother's broad chest, wrapping his arms around Thor's neck, moaning into the kiss when Thor slides his tongue inside his mouth.

Thor's hands drift lower to his ass, squeezing his cheeks before grabbing the back of his thighs and pulling Loki on his lap, his hard cock nudging against Loki's entrance through their clothes.

Loki can feel his brother's desperation in the way he's kissing him, hungry and ready to devour him whole, driving Loki crazy with arousal. He grinds down onto Thor's thick cock, his cunt clenching around nothing as he imagines having that beast inside him, filling him and splitting him open.

It seems like Thor can't wait either because he's already tugging at his clothes, undressing Loki with rough efficient movements, almost tearing the thin fabric in half.

"Loki," Thor murmurs, mouthing at his jaw, biting his way to his ear. "Are you sure about this? You truly desire me? In- in this way?"

Loki nods immediately and keeps rocking his hips urgently, rubbing his weeping cunt against Thor's still clothed cock. "Please, Thor."

Thor grunts and sucks on his earlobe, snaking an arm around and under him, his fingers finding Loki's slick entrance. Loki whines when Thor shoves two thick digits in him, his pussy easily welcoming the intrusion inside.

He starts grinding on them, trying to ride them, hungry for everything Thor has to offer, yelping in surprise when he's suddenly lying on his back, with Thor settling between his parted thighs, hovering over him.

"I wanna fuck you so bad," Thor rasps just as he adds a third digit, plunging them inside him until his entrance stretches around the base of Thor's fingers.

Loki moans eagerly and arches his back, spreading his legs farther apart, all but inviting Thor in. And luckily his brother doesn't seem to willing to wait any longer either. Loki lets out a little whimper when Thor withdraws his fingers, squirming on the furs impatiently; he feels terribly empty but at least he knows that soon he'll be fuller than he's ever been before.

Thor quickly removes his own underclothes, standing before Loki in all his naked glory, his cock hard and heavy between his legs. Loki doesn't have much time to admire him but can’t even be mad about it, because Thor is already lowering himself over him, guiding his cock to his entrance, causing Loki to tense as the fat head nudges his opening.

His hands find Thor's biceps and he grips them tight as Thor starts to push in, Loki's wet cunt slowly giving way, the lips stretching widely around the considerable girth of Thor's shaft.

He can feel Thor shaking, a frown of concentration having formed on his flushed face as he tries to hold back, to not start rutting into Loki immediately; as if Loki isn't _gagging_ for it.

"Brother," Loki breathes and Thor meets his gaze, dark blue eyes pleading Loki to give him his permission. A relieved sigh leaves Thor's parted lips when Loki nods, and he immediately starts rocking his hips, groaning as he slams forward, burying his cock in Loki's cunt.

"Norns, Loki, you're so wet," Thor groans and slips a hand between them, bringing it where their bodies are connected. Loki whines and clenches around him, squirming as he feels Thor's fingers brushing over his stretched folds, slowly tracing them before starting to rub at his clit.

Thor's touch there is almost too much and yet Loki can only beg for more, a series of _please please please_ leaving his mouth as Thor keeps stroking the little nub, unfortunately ignoring his achingly hard cock- not that it seems to matter, in the end. He's already been worked up from when Thor was grinding against him, so he's not surprised when his orgasm hits him only moments later, his cunt quivering around Thor while his cock spills between them.

Thor fucks him through it and leans down to capture his lips into a kiss, swallowing Loki's sounds as he licks into his mouth. He snaps his hips harder, faster, Loki's now pliant body welcoming every unforgiving thrust Thor delivers. Thor's pace barely falters when he climaxes, continuing to pound into him even as he spends inside him, hot seed flooding Loki's cunt, making filthy wet sounds every time Thor bottoms out.

"I never thought that I could have this, Loki- that I could have _you_," Thor pants and Loki's chest clenches because he _knows_ how this feels; he never allowed himself to hope, either.

He hugs Thor closer to him, their chests flush together, wrapping his legs around Thor's waist. Thor looks at him and smiles, his expression so full of affection that Loki can't help grinning back, laughing breathlessly, feeling giddy with happiness. He only hopes that this won't change when the curse wears off.

Thor keeps snapping his hips, thrusting deep inside him, his fat cock applying pressure to all the right spots inside Loki, sending heat curling into his groin. Loki feels another powerful orgasm build inside him despite that it's only been a few minutes since he came.

"_Gods_, you're so beautiful like this, brother. Even more than I imagined. _So_ lovely," Thor says and Loki only barely manages to hold back and not purr at the praise.

Thor pecks his lips, the kiss gentle in contrast to his hard thrusts, and then slightly pulls away, sitting up on his knees and pushing one of Loki's legs up towards his chest, exposing him completely. Loki is happy to let Thor position him as he wishes, crying out in pleasure when his brother sets a purposeful pace, fucking into him relentlessly.

His moans only grow louder as he gets closer to the edge, his brother's name coming out of his mouth like a mantra. He bites hard at his lip, trying to muffle the lustful, needy sounds he keeps making.

"Don't," Thor says, the words sounding almost like an order, making Loki want to obey even if he doesn't know what Thor is asking him not to do. "You sound beautiful."

_Oh._

"The- they might hear us."

Thor grins at him and delivers a particularly hard thrust, very obviously on purpose, eliciting a loud whine from Loki. "Let them."

Loki laughs breathlessly and doesn't hold back the next time Thor bottoms out, moaning his name as Thor buries himself inside him to the hilt, every inch of his brother's fat cock being engulfed in his cunt.

Thor's pace stays ruthless but his thrusts grow sharper, shallow. He brings one of his hands to Loki's cock and starts tugging at it in sync with his movements, successfully driving them both to the edge. They come almost simultaneously and Loki tries his best to keep his eyes open, wanting to look at his brother when he comes; to see how Thor's eyebrows furrow and his kiss-swollen lips part, how his gaze remains glued to him, as if Thor doesn't wish to look at anyone- anything else ever again.

Thor collapses beside him on the furs once they're done and Loki can't help blushing when he feels his cunt gaping, cum dripping out. He feels thoroughly fucked and filthy but he doesn't think he's ever been more content.

Unfortunately, it doesn't last for long.

Thor is silent, even after having caught his breath, just lying next to him, and inevitably Loki's mind starts spiraling again; he can't help it.

His first thought is that Thor is probably already regretting this; that the curse has worn off and Thor has only now realized what he did, trying to find a way to tell him that this was a mistake.

Or maybe the curse hasn't even left because Loki wasn't the one Thor desired. Perhaps Loki took advantage of the situation and this wasn't what Thor actually wanted-

An arm slips under his waist and draws him closer to a warm, solid body and Loki feels like he can breathe again, all the tension leaving his body as Thor wraps him safely in his embrace. He snakes his own arm around Thor's waist and can't help smiling as he nuzzles his chest.

"Are you okay?" He asks, his voice quiet and a little sleepy.

"Mhm. I actually think the curse wore off when I first spilled," Thor says and Loki chuckles, his grin widening.

"_Oh!_ Thank you for the book!"

It's Thor's turn to laugh now, even though his tone is more serious when he speaks again. "Thank you for- for being here for me."

Warmth spreads in Loki's chest, his heart swelling with affection. It's a beautiful moment and he doesn't really want to ruin it, _but_-

"I will always be here for you, Thor, _in this way_," he says cheekily, giggling when Thor snorts.

"I'll definitely take you up on that offer, brother."

He'd better! Loki can hardly wait!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading🤗❤️ kudos and comments make my day😁


End file.
